


Never Be The Same

by Kusumah01



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kusumah01/pseuds/Kusumah01
Summary: SoonHoon Collaboration ProjectGenre: Drama, Hurt & Comfort, Bittersweet EndingCast: Kwon Soonyoung and Lee JihoonWriters: Lee Jin Hyuk & Dazzlingdaze"Untuk apa terus berusaha dan mencoba jika dia yang diusahakan seperti acuh tak acuh?"Crossposted on WattpadCheck:https://www.wattpad.com/user/dazzlingdaze_https://www.wattpad.com/user/JinHyukLeefor more works.Enjoy!





	Never Be The Same

SoonHoon Collaboration Project 

Genre: Drama, Hurt & Comfort, Bittersweet Ending 

Cast: Kwon Soonyoung and Lee Jihoon

Writers: Lee Jin Hyuk & Dazzlingdaze

Never be the same

.

 

**"Untuk apa terus berusaha dan mencoba jika dia yang _diusahakan_** **seperti acuh tak acuh?** "

 

.

 

 

 

Langit mulai beranjak senja ketika ia menjejakkan kakinya di atap gedung kampus; tempat di mana ia biasa menghabiskan waktunya saat ia ingin menyendiri. Namun, ada yang berbeda sore itu. Ia tak sendiri. Lelaki bermata sipit itu datang ditemani lelaki lain yang berperawakan lebih tinggi darinya. Entah apa yang hendak lelaki tinggi dan berkulit kecoklatan itu bicarakan padanya. Yang jelas, Soonyoung dicegat Kim Mingyu saat ia hendak menaiki motornya tadi. 

 

Kini Kwon Soonyoung berdiri di dekat pagar pembatas dengan kepala menengadah memandangi awan yang berarak. Ia menghela napas perlahan sebelum kemudian berbalik menghadap Kim Mingyu yang tampak sibuk memikirkan sesuatu.

 

Keduanya berhadapan, tapi tak bersitatap sebab pandangan Kim Mingyu seolah terpaku pada ujung sepatu ketsnya.

 

"Ada apa?" Soonyoung bertanya lirih. Ekor matanya memperhatikan lelaki bongsor tersebut, sembari bersandar pada pagar pembatas, lalu kembali menatap awan yang berarak tak beraturan di atas mereka. 

 

Hening. 

 

Kim Mingyu, pemuda berkulit eksotis itu, tak langsung menjawab. Ia masih saja betah berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk sembari memainkan jemari. 

 

Tanpa sadar Soonyoung berdecak sebal. Tidak sabar menunggu lebih lama. Menghela napas kasar, berharap kesalnya ikut terbuang. Hari ini banyak hal terjadi dan ia sudah sangat lelah. Pulang dan merebah mungkin lebih baik, tapi Mingyu justru membuatnya menunggu begini di sini. Meski hari sudah beranjak sore, matahari masih betah menyengat dengan teriknya.

 

"Ya! Kim Mingyu, jika kau tidak kunjung bicara, aku pulang saja." Soonyoung kembali berujar lirih sambil menyugar rambutnya ke belakang. Matanya lantas menembak sepasang manik hitam legam milik sosok lelaki tinggi yang barusan mengangkat pandangan dari ujung sepatu di depannya itu. 

 

Mendengar kalimat barusan, Mingyu segera menyela aktivitas Soonyoung memainkan kunci motor di tangannya. "Ini soal Jihoon-hyung." Kalimat bernada lirih dari Kim Mingyu sontak membuat Soonyoung tertegun sebelum kembali mendesah pelan dan membenamkan kedua kepalan tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Berusaha menyembunyikan degup tak nyaman dalam dada.

 

"Apakah dia yang menyuruhmu?" Soonyoung bertanya. Tubuhnya kini memunggungi Kim Mingyu. Raut wajahnya berubah keruh dan ia bisa merasakan sensasi panas dari kedua pelupuk mata. Mendengar nama Jihoon selalu menciptakan riak kekecewaan dalam hati Soonyoung. Riak tersebut berpendar dan melebar hingga membentur dinding hati, lantas mengirimkan denyut tak nyaman ke sekujur syaraf dalam tubuh pemuda sipit itu.

 

Kim Mingyu spontan menggeleng. Saat menyadari Soonyoung tak lagi berhadapan dengannya, pemuda jangkung itu menjawab, "Tidak. Jihoon-hyung sama sekali tidak menyuruh apa pun padaku. Hanya saja, aku...." 

 

"Hanya saja?" Soonyoung segera menyela tak sabar saat Kim Mingyu kembali diam setelah menggantung ujung kalimatnya. Ia pun mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari saku baju, menyulut, dan mengisap perlahan sebelum mengembuskan asapnya ke udara. Kim Mingyu tertegun. Tampak sedang berpikir keras. "Hanya apa, Mingyu-ya?" Soonyoung bertanya sekali lagi. Kali ini kalimatnya jauh lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. Ada sedikit nada kesal dan tak sabar terselip di sana. 

 

Kim Mingyu tersentak halus saat menyadari kegelisahan yang berusaha disembunyikan seniornya di klub motor tersebut. Buru-buru menjawab, "Ma--maafkan aku, Hyung. Tapi...." Lagi-lagi Mingyu menggantung kalimatnya. Membuat Soonyoung yang memang sudah tidak sabaran menjadi semakin sebal dan spontan melampiaskannya dengan mengisap filter rokok lebih dalam lantas mengempaskannya kuat-kuat melalui lubang hidung dan juga lubang kecil sepasang bibirnya.

 

"Katakan segera. Aku harus segera pergi setelah ini," tukas Soonyoung, segera, begitu memahami arah pembicaraan.

 

Diisap dengan tempo cepat membuat sebatang rokok tadi berubah mengabu dengan cepat. Soonyoung baru akan bertanya kelanjutan kalimat Mingyu, tapi pemuda bongsor di depan Soonyoung justru menyambar lebih cepat, "Apakah kau masih menyukai Jihoon-hyung?" Sembari meremat jemari tangan, sepasang mata bulat kecil Mingyu menatap sendu punggung Kwon Soonyoung yang terlihat rapuh. Membuat Kwon Soonyoung kembali terdiam sebelum kemudian tertawa getir. Kepalanya terangkat menatap lembayung senja di atas mereka. 

 

"Memangnya kenapa?" Soonyoung mengganti pertanyaannya dengan suara selirih desau angin. Diisapnya lagi lintingan tembakau kedua dalam-dalam kemudian diembuskan perlahan. Matanya kini menerawang, memandang kosong jauh ke depan. "Kurasa tak ada gunanya aku menjawab." 

 

"Tapi, Hyung. Bukankah dulu kau--" 

 

"Itu tidak akan mengubah apa pun, Mingyu-ya." Soonyoung memotong, ia berujar pelan. Sengaja menoleh dan menopangkan dagu di telapak tangan sementara ujung sikunya bertumpu pada pagar pembatas, menatap Kim Mingyu dengan sorot mata yang kosong. 

 

Membuat pria jangkung itu terkesiap saat melihat berbagai emosi yang bergejolak bagai badai itu, tercermin dari sorot mata seorang Kwon Soonyoung yang terlihat sangat lelah. 

 

Seolah-olah sudah menyerah. 

 

"Tapi, Hyung, tidak ada salahnya terus mencoba. Lagipula, kalian sangat cocok menurutku." 

 

Kwon Soonyoung tersenyum getir mendengar kalimat barusan. Ia menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya. Kembali menengadah. Ekor matanya bergerak mengikuti awan yang berarak tak beraturan sembari menahan rasa panas diujung pelupuk matanya yang kian membuncah---mendesak ingin membanjiri wajahnya.

 

"Untuk apa?" Suara Soonyoung berangsur parau. Ada sesak yang berusaha mencekik kerongkongan pemuda Namyangju tersebut. Semakin jadi saja rasa sesak itu tatkala ingatan bagaimana usahanya selama ini untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari sang pujaan justru berakhir kekecewaan, berkelebatan bagai potongan film dokumenter dalam kepalanya yang bersurai semerah darah itu. "Untuk apa aku mencoba jika dia yang kucintai seperti membenciku? Aku hanya manusia biasa. Aku juga memiliki batas kesabaran." Soonyoung tidak bisa mencegah sebulir embun yang meleleh begitu saja dari pelupuk matanya disusul cepat oleh bulir-bulir lainnya. 

 

Soonyoung bisa merasakan sesak makin mengimpit dalam dada. Membuatnya tersengal sesekali. Dua tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar, sekalipun sebenarnya dia belum benar-benar mau menyerah, tetapi penolakan-penolakan yang ditunjukkan Jihoon selama ini sudah cukup memperjelas semuanya. 

 

Pemuda sipit itu pun berbalik untuk terpaku saat ekor matanya menangkap sosok yang sudah sangat ia kenal berdiri tak jauh di belakang Kim Mingyu dengan ekspresi wajah yang tidak terbaca. Sosok yang ia cintai sepenuh hati, lelaki yang selalu ia kagumi, sekaligus lelaki yang sudah meremukkan hatinya belum lama ini. Dialah Lee Jihoon, pemuda asal Busan yang hampir tiap lekuk garis wajahnya tergurat nyata dalam ingatan seorang Kwon Soonyoung.

 

Soonyoung merasakan perih bak diiris sembilu dalam dada saat matanya bersirobok dengan mata tajam nan dingin Jihoon. 

 

Perasaan sedih, kesal, dan lelah bercampur-baur menjadi satu. Sesekali penasaran menyela saat ia melihat Lee Jihoon yang hanya berdiri diam; membuatnya mengatupkan matanya sesaat sebelum kembali terbuka dan menatap manik kecoklatan itu. 

 

Dengan segera ia memasang wajah tak acuhnya---wajah lain yang tak pernah sekalipun ia pamerkan, pada siapa pun termasuk Jihoon. Dengan satu kali anggukan kepala ke arah Lee Jihoon yang terdiam mematung, ia pun berlalu pergi, meninggalkan satu-satunya orang yang ia cintai dengan segenap hati. Kwon Soonyoung memutuskan untuk menyerah. 

 

Lee Jihoon terlalu sulit untuk diraih. 

 

Sementara itu, tak lama setelah Soonyoung beranjak, Jihoon dan segenap keangkuhannya pun bertekuk lutut kemudian. Penyesalan dengan cepat membungkus tubuh mungil itu. Dilampiaskan melalui dua sungai kecil yang deras mengalir dari sepasang mata semi sipitnya. Ia melupakan lelah yang semula menggelayuti sepasang kakinya ketika berlari menaiki anak tangga menuju rooftop, tempat yang disebutkan Mingyu sebagai tempat bertemu dengan Soonyoung, lantaran terlalu sibuk merutuk dan mengutuki dirinya sendiri.

 

Deretan kata berisi pernyataan maaf dan kebenaran tentang perasaannya selama ini harus kembali tertelan, terhalau isak-sedan yang membuatnya kehilangan kekata.

 

.

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> Bagaimana?  
> Kolaborasi pertama Abang Jin Hyuk dengan Om Daze yang dibuat untuk memerangi writer block, apakah sudah cukup membuatmu galau? (e u e)  
> Silakan kirimkan kritik dan sarannya di kolom komentar :D   
> Kalau mau vote juga boleh (e u e)  
> Terima kecup dan peluk tapi tak terima santet online ;D
> 
> Sampai ketemu kapan-kapan ;-*  
> Abang & Om


End file.
